


Blonde Heart

by Sugar_and_Salt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, minor themes of homophobia, or rather crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: Jongin would describe Sehun as uncomplicated, sweet and innocent, if not a little slow. The rest of the world described Sehun as 'too blond to function'.Well, one thing didn't necessarily have to exclude the other...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I only had a short time frame, and this is unbeta'd, too... I hope you still like this, cause your prompt was amazing! ;_;

  
'Being smart isn't everything.'  
  
That's what Jongin used to tell his best friend Kyungsoo, whenever the latter got too frustrated and ended up planting his face onto his books with a groan.  
Do Kyungsoo was majoring in film, and yet there he was, getting lessons from an economics major. That was mostly because Do Kyungsoo might look extremely book-smart and nerdy... when he really wasn't. Alright, he might be a little bit of a nerd, but definitely not the type that voluntarily spent time at the library.  
So no, Kyungsoo wasn't necessarily smart in the academic sense. That's why he'd enrolled at a university focused on arts mostly. But even the most artsiest subjects wouldn't save him from basic mathematics, so here they were.  
  
To be fair, Jongin wasn't extremely smart either. Definitely not as smart as Chanyeol, their residential chemistry-student slash geek, who liked to visit their faculty to eat with them. No, Jongin was... average. Just your average guy who was challenged in lectures, understood most of it while re-hashing them later, and then repeated the stuff until it was ingrained into his brain.  
Because the only advantage Jongin had over most students around him was his diligence.  
It may not seem like much... to anyone who doesn't attend university.  
  
Yes, ' _being smart isn't everything'_ , Jongin would comfortingly say.  
Unfortunately, more often than not, this statement was followed by a _'You would know, wouldn't you?_ '.  
Maybe not by Kyungsoo. But by Baekhyun, Jongdae, Luhan, Yifan... or anyone who was nearby, really. Because apparently, they felt a compulsive need to constantly remind him that he was crushing on none other than Oh Sehun.  
  


* * *

  
  
Oh Sehun had transferred to their university at the start of the semester. Under regular circumstances, he would have probably never become part of their group, but Sehun was the childhood friend of Tao, and Tao was a friend of Yifan, and well, that's how they were one day faced with the entity that was Sehun. They'd all been eating shitty cafeteria food when Sehun walked up to them and Jongin forgot to eat his wobbly, cold fries. To be more precise, he forgot to breathe, too. Sehun was nothing short of gorgeous. He was tall, but his body shape was slimmer than Yifan's and lacked the 'I could _choke_ you with my thighs'-quality of Tao. They still had Chanyeol as a representative of tall people, but Chanyeol only dressed in oversized, woolen sweaters and his odd fashion-statement of Harry Potter glasses that threatened to dangle off his nose when he scrunched it up (which he did a lot) - it was cute at most. Sehun, on the other hand, wore a perfectly fitted dress shirt that he had orderly tucked into a disconcertingly tight pair of jeans. His face was angular and looked sculptured, not to mention that his skin was so white and clean that Snow White would probably sue him for trademark infringement. And his _hair_. It was platinum blond, almost white, and the tiny, dark roots somehow managed to elevate the look - probably because they fitted the dark, perfectly groomed eyebrows.  
  
He looked like a damn prince come to life.  
Jongin stared with a couple fries caught between his lips completely forgotten. He was asking himself whether this was real life, whether _this guy_ was real, and how anyone could be so perfect-  
And then the boy opened his mouth.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up? I'm Sehun, nice to meet you."  
So far so good. Sehun. Jongin repeated the name in his head, already thinking of cute nicknames he'd never have the courage to call him, anyway.  
Sehunnie. Hunnie. _Honey_.  
  
"I study dance, and I transferred here cause at my old university, they kinda only gave lessons in Chinese starting from this year. I know, I know, I was like 'what, why do I need to read all this needlessly difficult symbols, anyway?', I wanna dance, not read Chinese Shakespeare or something - but well, I was kinda born in Korea anyway, so I thought 'why not go home'? So, yeah, here I am," he ended with a shrug, like it was the most obvious course of the story.  
The table was dead silent for a second, which is quite a rarity considering their noisy group of friends.  
Then...  
  
"Did you just say _Chinese Shakespeare_?"  
  
It had been Jongdae, asking the question slowly, as if he was waiting for someone to laugh at him for mishearing. Sehun only shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Is this seat free?"  
  
A vague mumble of 'yeah sure' went through them, and Tao was sending them death glares over Sehun's shoulder, daring them not to... do... something? Quite frankly, Jongin was mostly confused at this point. Then Sehun casually went on about how he had a small poodle back home, and how he'd always been wondering why people couldn't have wolves as a pet (after all, many dogs were as big as a wolf, anyway), only to change his mind because what if you got yourself a wolf and then it turns out to have been a werewolf all along? It would be, like, having a person secretly watch you undress, what a pervert, oh my god.  
Jongin blinked.  
Sehun was _hot_.  
But he was also... kinda... how to put it nicely...  
...blond.  
Like. Very, very blond.  
  
It wasn't a term Jongin had come up with. No, Jongin had still been hovering in a state of confused attraction when people started labeling Sehun as the 'residential Dumb Blonde'.  
That was pretty mean, sure.  
_'It's not mean if it's a fact',_ Baekhyun had said.  
_'Look at it this way - it doesn't mean he's an asshole_ ,' Jongdae had added when Jongin frowned at them. ' _Also, Dumb Blondes are kinda known for looking pretty and being good at sports and stuff_.'  
' _Yeah. And stuff. Usually, Dumb Blondes are female though, and the whole concept is misogynist as fuck, so by_ _ **good at sports**_ _, they really mean good at_ _ **fucki**_ _-_ '  
_'Oh my god - stop talking, both of you_!"  
  
Things could have just ended there. Well, not ended, but it could have been like throwing a little pebble into a lake. For awhile, you watch the water ripple until the ripples stop being worth mentioning anymore, and before you know it, things were back to normal. Sehun could have been the wacky addition to their already wacky group, and that should be it. Unfortunately, Jongin decided that apparently now was the time to add his own, personal shade of wackiness to the group at last. Because the confusion dissipated into thin air over time, while the attraction settled down in thick flakes. A lot of them.  
...a TON of them.  
Enough to lead a fun snowball fight with emotional pain.  
  
Because of all people, Jongin had to fall for that one person who almost cried when he forgot to forward a chain mail.  
  


* * *

  
  
Seeing Sehun integrate himself into the group was... interesting. No matter how openly people would question his intelligence, Sehun had an inherently positive attitude. He may get pouty if people dodged him too harshly, but it never lasted long. From day 1 onward, he was convinced that Baekhyun liked him (which wasn't actually a lie - at least Baekhyun could truthfully claim him to be highly entertaining), and he vaguely knew Yifan through Tao. But Sehun was downright _infatuated_ with the idea of befriending Chanyeol. It was a strange mix of fascination for someone so very smart, as well as pity for him probably being a geek without friends. A rather questionable theory, but Sehun's motivation was sparked, and so Jongin became an eye-witness to the most awkward, not-really friendship he'd ever seen. It consisted mostly of Sehun proudly re-telling him animal facts he'd seen on the discovery channel, cause as a 'science-y' guy, Chanyeol should obviously be interested in those. Chanyeol on the other hand, tried to not crush all of Sehun's fun by exposing only half of his 'facts' as common misconceptions with the tight smile of someone who's faced with a baby for the first time in his life.  
  
Sehun didn't seem to mind at all - he simply kept going, trying to become Chanyeol's 'bro', while fondly shaking his head at Junmyeon's (admittedly awful) puns and attempting to partake in Jongdae's and Yixing's pseudo-deep talk about societal norms.  
Sehun was blissfully ignorant about the fact that... he was sort of behind on most topics. It was obnoxious.  
And it should be about as attractive as Kyungsoo's Pororo collection.  
Which is to say cute, at most.  
  
But something inside Jongin's brain was fried by Sehun's sheer presence. It didn't matter whether he re-told the story of how he had _almost_ won that one TV quiz show, or pondered philosophical questions about why people in movies always spoke in English.  
It couldn't stop Jongin from hanging on to every word, watching his tongue dart out to lick his lips, observing his eyes twinkle in interest and the way he'd card a hand through his blond hair whenever he deemed it too 'tame and not stylish'. Oh Sehun could simply not do anything wrong in his books. He was really handsome, friendly, (willing to be) helpful, generous towards anyone he deemed his friend... and a fantastic dancer. It was almost unfair. Jongin had been snatched the moment he heard Sehun mention his dance major, since he himself minored in that subject. But upon actually _seeing_ him dance, Jongin felt like his mind was shutting down completely. He had such an unusual, out there technique; a perfectly unique way to dance that brought up a completely new side of Sehun... while still merely reflecting everything they knew about him already: that he was a little different, and very passionate. Jongin wasn't sure whether their shared dance lessons and practice hours were a blessing or a curse - all he knew was that he just couldn't get enough of Sehun.  
  
And as if things weren't bad enough already, Jongin's friends _knew_ . All of them knew about his shameless crush on Sehun by now, and he really didn't know why. Jongin didn't believe he was sneaky per se, but he _did_ take pride in being the most painfully shy person of all the people he'd ever encountered, even outdoing Kyungsoo. His idea of intense courting was opening a door for his crush to let them enter first - an action that unfortunately overlapped with his habit of doing so for everyone, hoping he wouldn't have to enter a room first. Oh, well. Point was, Jongin didn't even expect himself to ever make a real move on Sehun. It wasn't even an option in his head. But somehow Byun Baekhyun, the little devil, had read Jongin's mind (or tweets of his maybe-not-so-private secondary account), and he knew how far gone Jongin was. And he was just enough of an asshole to make him suffer the consequences.   
  


* * *

  
  
"So, _Sehunnie_ -"  
Jongin flinched more than Sehun at the sing-song voice of doom, spoon freezing mid-air.  
  
"Yeah?"  
"I've been wonderin' about that for awhile now, yanno?" he began conversationally, falling into the habit of copying Sehun's ~~unique~~ crude way of talking, "so, like, which team are you rooting for?"  
Jongin choked on his stew, inelegantly slobbering himself in the process. Jongdae flat-out snorted, Tao glared at Baekhyun, and the others... were all looking at Sehun with varying degrees of expectation.  
  
"Which team? Like, soccer and stuff? Guys, you know I don't like soccer," Sehun with fond exasperation. That was arguable the best and worst thing about it all - Sehun meant what he said, and he said it so straight-faced. Or maybe the way he acted like _he_ was the one enduring _them_ was even more hilarious.  
Baekhyun snickered.  
  
"Nooo, I was rather taking you for a fan of... baseball. With nice, _long_ bats, maybe?"  
Sehun raised a perfect brow at him.  
  
"Are you really asking me that right now? Like, I'm super not into sports and even I know baseball has bats."  
Jongdae snorted again, and Sehun didn't seem to even notice as he blissfully kept talking.  
"Really, Baekhyun. You should brush up on your sports knowledge, if you wanna, like, root for a team. Imagine you're sitting in the stadium and you're all like 'is this the game with the bats?' - other fans will think you're a total fake fan."  
  
"Pfft, please! I'm definitely not rooting for the other team, that much should be obvious," Baekhyun said with a flip of his hair. Jongin was inclined to tell him that this was the gayest thing he's ever seen a man do (and he had made out with a few before), but that would entail him talking about homosexuality in front of his crush. Who was currently showing mild confusion that Luhan dismissed with a gracious wave.  
  
"Never mind him, Sehunnie. He's asking whether you prefer _playing with swords_."  
  
"Oh my god, Luhan, who taught you this phrase? Your grandma? It's so outdated," Kyungsoo quipped at him while Sehun tilted his head in confusion. It was painfully adorable and yet Jongin was sure his own cheeks were burning from second-hand embarrassment right now. Not attraction. No. That would be embarrassing in itself. Wait. Maybe he was burning up over being ashamed of finding Sehun's mere existence attractive? No, wait-  
  
"Playing with swords?? That's not exactly something you can do just anywhere though-"  
This time, Jongdae actually choked on his food, and Jongin could see even Yixing biting back a grin as he innocently stared at his plate.  
"Like, even if it's just a toy, you'd set a horrible example for kids and- why are you laughing?"  
  
Junmyeon wiped at a stain of mashed potatoes that Jongdae had just sprayed over a good part of the table as he disappeared somewhere beneath it, trying to control his laughter. Tao was massaging his temples while both Chanyeol and Yifan were beet red by now; though they probably weren't a match for Jongin, who tried not to think of Sehun playing with... toys.  
  
Ever so responsible, Junmyeon decided to put Sehun out of his misery. He leaned towards the slightly miffed boy, voice dropping a little to a very serious tone.  
  
"They wanna know whether you're a... _pillow-biter_."  
  
"...a WHAT."  
  
Baekhyun flat-out screamed at this, and Luhan wiped a tear out of the corner of his eyes while Jongdae repeatedly hit Junmyeon for the 'unique' term.  
Sehun was beginning to look like he was faced with a mathematical problem given to him by a theoretical physicist.  
  
"A pillow biter? Why would I bite a pillow-"  
  
"HE'S ASKING YOU WHETHER YOU LOVE BOYS!"  
  
The table turned silent as everyone turned towards Jongin (everyone in a radius of around five dinner tables, probably, Jongin's hysterical inner self noted) - but it was too late. It had burst out before he knew it, and now Sehun was staring at him with wide eyes. And was that a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks?  
  
"W-what?" he all but squeaked, clearing his throat right after. "I'm. I'm not very comfortable with this question."  
  
"Oh my god - that was more obvious than simply agreeing, how can anyone be this bad at hiding stuff?!"  
  
There were a lot more words thrown across the table right after - and a bunch of medium-heavy objects, from Tao at Baekhyun. Jongin found it hard to listen to them though, with most of his brain being focused on trying to melt into the table from embarrassment. The little part that was too lazy for that, kept prodding and asking Jongin to look up and check whether Sehun was still flustered. Not an option, he told himself. Not. An option.  


 

  
  
Now Jongin _was_ trying. Sehun's transfer to their university had happened half a year ago, and ~~Kyungsoo~~ people had gotten really tired of his 'silent pining', as they called it. Jongin had had to realize that sadly, his crush didn't go anywhere, preferring to sit on his daily life with an ass about as fat as Baekhyun's ("You think that was an insult, babe? Try again-" "Shut up, Baek!"); but even with Jongin realizing and trying to act upon his feelings, his results had been mediocre at best, and overall pitiful.  
  
He couldn't even say that he managed to make things between them awkward - all of his attempts at courting (cause it sure as hell wasn't _flirting_ ), had rolled off Sehun's sunny, guileless attitude.  
  
Jongin had given him his jacket when he was cold, let him copy his homework and even shared his holy chicken with him. But it only seemed to sent friendship vibes. So he'd started to make a lot of awkward, but genuine compliments, telling him how he liked his dancing style, and how he thought Sehun was a really amazing person, and how he _smelled really nice,_ for god's sake. Still. Nothing.  
  
Last Friday, Jongin had swallowed the lump of nervousness to ask Sehun out at last.  
_'Do you wanna come over, watch a movie or something?'_  
_'Sure,'_ Sehun had said with a bright smile, _'who else is coming?'_  
...and because Kim Jongin was a fucking loser, he laughed in a stilted way and _begged_ his friends to show up via text messages awhile later.  
  
Today was Monday, and he hadn't quite recovered from the latest embarrassment yet. There was only so much to expect from a socially awkward, barely out of the closet guy, after all. He needed some more time to refill his 'social interaction' battery. Maybe another day. And by another day, we're actually talking about 'however long it will take for Sehun to show up and melt Jongin's resolutions'. Let's be real.  
  
The only problem was that he did not show up. There were no dance-related lessons until later, so Jongin was expecting to see Sehun at dinner, like always. But he didn't show up, and neither did a few other people of their group. Jongin was about to text Kyungsoo, when he got a message first, aided by the magical connection best friends had.  
  
_Jongin  
Come to 2305 please_  
  
He muttered a curt 'I'll be right back', but his friends probably didn't hear him as he'd crossed half of the hall before he could even finish the sentence. Kyungsoo never wrote without punctuation, or even called him by his name a lot, really. This had to be a serious matter. And he'd only asked for him, specifically, meaning that this was either about Kyungsoo himself, or-  
  
Jongin took a sharp corner into a hallway, only to see a small group of people, one of which was sitting on the ground, another person kneeling next to him. The slumped figure on the ground was obviously Sehun - he'd never mistake the boy's broad shoulders or blond hair. Next to him knelt Kyungsoo while Baekhyun and Jongdae half-covered Sehun from a bunch of guys and girls. And only now did Jongin register that this wasn't loud, usual banter, but vicious _yelling_.  
  
"His IQ is probably a fucking one-digit number and we're sick of getting our grades dragged down by this retard!"  
Jongin hurriedly stepped closer, stopping just behind Sehun, close enough to almost nudge his knees into the other's back.  
  
"Oooh, look at you talking in plural," Jongdae taunted him, sounding cold and unpleasant, a complete turn from his usual self. "Because it's so fucking easy to be brave if you're part of a dramatic, little mob, huh? Why did you leave the torches at home though? Did mommy tell you not to play with fire?"  
  
"Fuck you-"  
  
"What's going on?" Jongin asked Kyungsoo, but his bad timing made the question come in at a silent point, granting him way more attention than he'd wanted.  
  
"Your Dumb Blonde has almost ruined or group presentation," one of the girls said with an unhappy frown, "at the very least he contributed absolutely _nothing_."  
  
"You're really making such a big fuss over a fucking group project?" Baekhyun hissed with narrowed eyes, a clearly rhetoric question that was met with even more anger.  
  
"We had two weeks to research a topic that we deeply care about in our daily lives! Two weeks! It's not that hard! And all this dimwit came up with was 'I'm super concerned that penguins might die out due to global warming' - like, are you fucking kidding me?!"  
  
"And your time management was so poor that this impacted your work? Your fault, obviously," Kyungsoo began, only to be cut off by Baekhyun, who snapped and took a step towards the group, causing most of them to take a step back.  
  
"Shut the fuck up! Coincidentally, I just sat in this very lecture and had to endure your whole stupid presentation - you think you're _so much_ better than him? Lemme break it to you: next to your pretentious, shallow, stilted talk about gender issues, penguins sound like an amazing topic I would have preferred any fucking day, okay?!"  
  
Jongin only looked down at Sehun's broad back now, a tentative hand brushing his bleached hair. The boy whipped around just enough to identify Jongin, before quickly averting his gaze again. But Jongin had seen it already - he was crying.  
Sehun never cried. In a flash, all the yelling was tuned out as he pushed himself around to kneel before Sehun, seeking his eyes. The blond only kept his gaze trained on the ground, subtly biting his lips as he tried to dry his tears with his sleeves.  
  
"Did they hurt you anywhere?" he asked quietly, worry echoing from every syllable. Sehun quietly shook his head. Jongin watched the way his damp eyelashes fluttered, listened to a tiny sniffle and made a decision.  
  
"Come."  
  
Sehun was looking at him in confusion, but Jongin had already grabbed his upper arm and tugged to the point that they almost tumbled.  
  
"Hurry!" he urged him on, and soon they were back up to their feet, with Sehun stumbling after Jongin, who broke into a sprint that mercifully melted into a jog to give teary-eyed Sehun a chance to keep up.  
  
"Where are we going?" he heard the boy ask behind him, and only shrugged.  
  
"Anywhere. Away from them."  
  
"B-but," Sehun protested weakly between huffs, "why are we- running?"  
  
"Easy," Jongin replied, spotting an empty class room and pulling Sehun inside to close the door behind them. Both of them leaned against the door for a second, breathing heavily.  
  
"We gotta be faster than Baekhyun is at summoning trouble," Jongin finally said with a small smile directed at Sehun. "And by trouble I mean teachers."  
  
Sehun smiled back, but it was still weak, and with a sigh, he slid back to the ground next to the door, leaning his back against it. Jongin followed suit, though he had to turn towards Sehun a little to avoid being blinded by the late sun rays filtering in.  
  
As usual, Sehun started talking first.  
  
"I'm sorry. You probably think I'm a crybaby now..." he started, and Jongin had never been so quick to deny something in his entire life.  
"It's just. I don't usually cry over something like that, but I just- I had a shitty day," Sehun admitted, placing his forehead on his knees to inhale deeply.  
  
"I failed this stupid business exam, and then my group partners were shouting, and I just kept thinking of my low exam score, and did you know that my aunt keeps sending me job offers, even though I'm in my second year already?"  
  
"Job offers?"  
  
Jongin scrunched his brows in confusion. He might tend to get a little starstruck and silly around Sehun but no, he couldn't remember him mentioning anything like it. Sehun sniffled self-deprecatingly.  
  
"Yeah. Offers for job training, so I might learn a simple job and have a safe income. Because, you know, she doesn't think I'll ever graduate. And maybe... I kept thinking that maybe she's right."  
  
"What are you saying?" Jongin asked in disbelief, a hand coming to a rest on Sehun's shoulder, but the boy refused to look up.  
  
"You think I didn't notice?! I know I'm not as smart as you guys - everything I say is wrong to you, and I never get any joke! I'm just trying to become smarter, but it's tough, okay?"  
Jongin gaped at the harsh statement.  
  
"Just because you don't think about dicks at any mention of a vaguely elongated shape makes you think you're an outcast? Sehun, maybe you're just not as hopelessly dirty-minded or ridiculous as we are-"  
  
"And maybe I am better off learning how to be a hairdresser instead," Sehun insisted. "My aunt says every gay guy that's not smart enough for fashion becomes a hairdresser-"  
  
"Sehun, Sehun, stop. Hey," Jongin cut him off, rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't say this. Don't believe your aunt, this is complete nonsense. If you wanna dance, you should. You're an amazing dancer, you'll make it. And being smart isn't everything. Einstein probably couldn't dance as nicely as you do."  
At this, Sehun looked up with a stubborn pout.  
  
"He probably just didn't try, because he thinks it's stupid. Smart people just try and then they learn everything in a day or so."  
  
"You can maybe learn technique, but you can't learn passion, Sehun," he argued gently. "Also, if you feel like we are treating you badly, you have every right to say so. Even if we were to be as smart as you think we are, that doesn't give us the right to step all over you."  
But Sehun only shook his head again.  
  
"No, I like being around you guys. I like to be around smart people like you. I used to think you're all nerds-"  
Jongin snorted at that, he couldn't help it.  
"-but I realized how much I enjoy to listen to all that stuff you talk about. I can't really participate well, but being around you is more interesting than being around people who all like the exact same stuff I do."  
  
"See? So everything's going well. Alright, you may have busted that exam. It happens to the best of us," Jongin assured him with an encouraging smile. Sehun still looked doubtful, though his tears had dried up at least.  
  
"But do you guys even want to be around a 'Dumb Blonde' like me? I could just leave you alone, if you want me to..."  
  
And it was probably something about the way the wandering sunbeams were accentuating Sehun's collarbones, or the way he _looked_ at him, or something else entirely. But Jongin sighed, squeezing his shoulder.  
  
"Sehun. Do you know what kind of a number the mathematical _e_ stands for?"  
He shook his head, looking confused.  
"No?"  
  
"Do you know the difference between an alligator and a crocodile?"  
"No-"  
  
"Do you know about the pavlov experiment with the drooling dog?"  
"Was it-no, wait. No..." Sehun admitted, looking positively miserable now.  
  
"Do you know how fucking much I like you?"  
  
"What?" Sehun asked, staring at him with wide eyes.  
Jongin bit his lips, feeling the heat creep up his cheeks already.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself," he mumbled. "Do you?"  
Sehun shook his head once again, looking wary, but amazed.  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
"But now you know," Jongin said, and this should get really awkward any second. But Sehun liked to think aloud in the presence of Jongin -or anyone he considered his friend, really- so there was no room for awkward silence.  
  
"I always thought you liked Kyungsoo," he stated straightforwardly.  
  
"Soo?" Jongin asked, with a laugh that came out too high-pitched and excited. "Soo is just my friend. Besides, he's straight as a board. I mean, he's definitely only into girls," he added at Sehun's quizzical look, that melted into one of understanding, only to hitch in the process.  
  
"But you never seemed to notice how much I tried to impress you. I always thought you just weren't interested in me-"  
" _You_ tried to impress _me_?" Jongin asked incredulously, and Sehun hummed in agreement, a slight blush adorning his cheeks. Jongin groaned.  
  
"Then _god_ , please stop that - you're already killing me if you do nothing at all! Have some mercy on my poor soul."  
Sehun actually beamed at this, and shyly bumped their noses together. If Jongin was anything like a confident, bad boy drama hero, he'd probably crash their lips together, pin Sehun up against a wall, push his tongue into his mouth-  
But Jongin was just Jongin, and his ears felt like they were burning as he awkwardly nudged his nose back against Sehun's, eyes flitting down to his lips.  
And then Sehun kissed him.  
  
  
The fairy tale had finally lead to its happy end.  
  
A happy end that contained two weeks of detention for Baekhyun ('for attempted violence'), Kyungsoo ('for successful violence', albeit against _Baekhyun_ -no one ever found out how that could've happened-) and Jongdae (for sassing the teacher about it all). The moral of the story was that no matter how many people called Sehun a Dumb Blonde, he was _their_ Dumb Blonde.  
Or rather, Jongin's Dumb Blonde.  
As for whether or not he was actually as good in bed as Baekhyun had claimed him to be... well, that shall be left up to the reader's imagination. Because, you know, fairy tales only talk lightly about rape, gore and violence - not consensual sex. Let's not get ridiculous.  
  


 

 


End file.
